


Transition

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-09
Updated: 2003-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark held Lex's hand and tugged him deeper into the corn, fat stalks almost ripe and ready for harvest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition

Clark held Lex's hand and tugged him deeper into the corn, fat stalks almost ripe and ready for harvest. Lex's head gleamed a little in the sunlight, and his teeth shone white when he smiled.

"You really like corn, don't you?"

Clark laughed for the sheer thrill of it and pulled Lex into his arms. Summer was almost over, the spring storms long gone. Soon it would be time for school and work, but for now he could kiss Lex warm under the sun, could run his fingers over Lex's smooth skin and think about fucking Lex, soft and slow.


End file.
